Exchanged Lives
by Irma.Arisa.Laye
Summary: ...I'm planning on REWRITING this Our computer broke down and I lost all my data for this story because of that. So, I have to start over again. Good thing I have my own laptop now! Woohoo!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Recca no Honou or any of its characters… Nobuyuki Anzai does! Hehe!

**Warning:** This contains manga spoilers. So, to those who haven't read the manga yet… If you don't like spoilers, then… I suggest you either don't read this story or… Ignore the spoilers! Haha!

**Synemyoa: **Hello! Well, this is my first ever Flame of Recca fic. I hope I would receive at least a decent amount of reviews. Haha! And most of all, I hope everyone who bothers to read this will find it an enjoyable story… Take care everyone! -smiles-

* * *

_**PROLOGUE:**_

'Gosh! Could my life get any worse? After all those things that happened… Sure most of them were horrible… But… I miss the action! I miss the fun when I'm fighting someone strong and the shivers life threatening battles send down my spine!' Fuuko Kirisawa, the seventeen-year-old ex-wind wielder thought.

"Dating Domon wouldn't be enough to ease this boredom. Besides, I won't commit the same mistake again…" she told herself in a hushed voice, as she climbed the stairs leading to the rooftop.

Yes, after SODOM, Fuuko started dating Domon. After experiencing a near-death experience during the last fight of the Team Hokage to the monster Mori Kouran, she realized that it was high time she gave her friend and teammate, Domon at least a slight chance. But then, just as her head has continued telling her from the start, it was a ridiculous idea. Yet it also made her realized that all the care, and the tears she shed for Domon whenever he was in danger, (Like the fight with Noroi…) was all because he was like family to her. After two months of dating on and off, Fuuko told Domon the truth. She thought he would go hysterical on her and start begging. However, it seemed that the battles they went through, didn't only improved Domon's skills as a warrior, they also strengthened his heart. He accepted her decision with a surprising calm demeanor, and said that it would be nice if they remained friends. She gladly accepted the offer of friendship, of course.

Now there she was, feeling bored to death and with no solution to get over such boredom. She had tried doing a lot of things already for the past few months. She tried teaching at the kindergarten where Yanagi was working part-time; but the evil children don't seem to like her that much (and she sure feels the same). She then thought of entertaining herself and Ganko (her adopted sister) by playing together the child's favorite games. Yet less than an hour of playing with her so-called 'fun toys', (which are dreadfully 'Barbie dolls') Fuuko fell asleep, obviously bored. Then, she figured helping the Hanabishi's with their fireworks business would be nice as a part-time job. It all ended up with Recca interrupting her from her work and inviting her to play video games instead (which yes, made Hanabishi Shigeo-san really mad).

"What the hell am I going to do?" she shouted, finally arriving at the rooftop.

* * *

**After two months…**

"Haa…" she sighed, her eyes captivated by the starry skies. She was at the Hanabishi's house, with the rest of the gang. A few more hours and the New Year's coming… Yanagi and Kagerou-san were busy preparing the food. Recca and Domon were playing cards, and were losing hopelessly to Ganko. Shigeo-san was busy making preparations for the fireworks later. Even Mii-chan was there, watching the monkeys as they continue to lose to a little girl and seemed to be enjoying himself, although he was still pretty good at hiding and denying it. (They decided that starting this New Year and for all the New Year's to come, they will all celebrate it at a different house. This year, it was at the Hanabishi's, as what is aforementioned.)

"I wonder how I had survived the last two months without going insane… All I did was study for a change because there was nothing else better to do…" Fuuko said, talking to herself again.

"Hey, did you know talking to yourself is the first sign something's wrong with your head? Should I go give the nearest mental institute a call for you?" Mikagami Tokiya, the eighteen-year-old heartthrob teased, as he approached Fuuko.

"Oh, it's you... What are you doing here? It hasn't even been five minutes and you already missed me? Aww, I didn't know you cared so much!" she gushed, and tried to imitate the girls pouting 'cutely' at him in school.

"Not in a million years, monkey. Yanagi told me to call you because they need an extra hand in the kitchen." He replied.

"Haa… At least that's much better than acting like a drama queen in here…" she muttered under her breath, still he heard it. Yet chose not to comment on it.

The two of them went inside, Tokiya towards the living room and Fuuko to the kitchen. She was greeted by worried glances from both Reccas's mother and his princess.

"Hey you two, what's with that look?" she said in her cheerful voice.

"Fuuko-chan, is something bothering you lately? Ever since our lives went back to normal, you seem to be less energetic." Yanagi said.

"I'm just not used to it. I miss the fights and the action. Without them I'm bored to death like now. Plus… life doesn't seem to be the same without my Fuujin-chan…" she replied sadly.

"I see… Everyone's been gloomy about that too, Fuuko-san. They just don't want to show it. Your madougus have all been a special part of you. I know it may be hard, but life has more things to offer. You just have to find what else it is that will entertain you other than fighting." Kagerou said.

"I've been trying to. But nothing seems to work for me. It really sucks!"

"Fuuko-chan, all you've tried to do so far are things we, your friends do. Like how you helped me at the kindergarten, play with Ganko and work part-time at the Hanabishi's business. For a change why don't you try something none of us have ever tried. Maybe you'll find something…" Yanagi advised.

"I say, Yanagi has a point. Why don't you try it Fuuko-san?"

"Yanagi-chan, Kagerou-san, arigatou. Maybe I can give it a try." Fuuko said with a smile.

"Now girls, let's finish the New Year's banquet, shall we?" Kagerou-san told them.

"Let's go!" both girls answered happily.

* * *

'This year's New Year's celebration was so much fun. I'm glad my mom and dad allowed me to do this.' Fuuko thought, as she was walking home alone.

"Now, I've got to come up with something only I can do and will interest me…" she said out loud to herself.

She stopped walking, curious upon seeing a jinja (shrine) up ahead.

'That's weird. I don't remember there being a jinja here before…' she thought.

Usually such a strange occurrence would startle and scare anyone else, but Fuuko was never part of the 'anyone else' group. So, as adventurous as she is (and as bored as she is too), she decided to go inside and look around for anything suspicious.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" she shouted, yet received no answer.

"Does anybody live in here?" she shouted again, still no answer.

"I guess I should just leave for now. There aren't even ghosts in here…" she mumbled and was about to walk away when…

The sliding door opened and a beautiful shrine maiden (probably at her early twenties) came into her view. Fuuko turned around to face the girl and walked towards her.

"Hi there! I thought no one was here. What's your name?" The wind child said, starting up a conversation.

"Annai Rei. How about you?" the girl said with a smile.

"Kirisawa Fuuko. Nice to meet you. Has this shrine always been here? It's my first time visiting."

"Ah. No one really pays attention to this shrine anymore. Look around you. It's old and no longer in good shape after it caught on fire a few months ago." Rei replied. Fuuko noticed for the first time the scorch marks against the walls and the blackened flooring.

"I'm not staying too long, though. I was the last shrine maiden here, and I thought it would be nice to drop by. It is the start of a new year. There's always something magical lurking in unexpected places at times like this."

"Magical..." She thought sadly, remembering her Fuujin.

"So, Kirisawa-san? What do you want?"

"E? Ano… first of all, you can just call me Fuuko. And what do you mean by 'what do I want'?"

"For this new year, what is it that you want the most? I think I can grant you at least one wish."

'Does she actually expect me to believe her...? Oh well, it wouldn't be bad sharing one wish with her...'

"Hmm, give me a minute to think it through, Rei-chan."

Fuuko fell silent for a moment and started thinking about things she have and doesn't. Then it hit her, what she wanted wasn't a material thing… What she wanted was…

"Lately, life has become really boring for me. So, I just wish things were 'different'…"

Rei gave her a kind smile before standing up. "Wait here for me. I think I know exactly what you need…" she said.

When she came back, she was carrying a broken piece of a mirror in her hand.

"Fuuko-san, on the first full moon of this new year, touch this broken mirror's surface while looking at your reflection and think about that wish you just told me."

"What exactly will that do?" Fuuko asked.

Rei gave her a gentle smile and answered… "It will spice up your boring life… But it only works if you believe."

"So, it's like a charm of some sort?"

"Call it whatever you want. But remember what I told you to do if you really want your wish to be granted."

"Okay… I'll leave now, since it's really late and I'm sure you're tired." Fuuko said and turned to leave.

'I guess it won't do me any harm to actually believe in this 'charm' of sorts…' Fuuko thought, as she walked home quietly.

* * *

**Back at the shrine…**

"Kirisawa Fuuko-san… I hope you will like that magical mirror I gave you. Hopefully, the thing you want most will be granted correctly as well… And along with it, you will discover new things, which will likely lead to unexpected changes… 'Cause that's what a New Year is about- CHANGE…" Rei whispered to the air, as she watched the young girl walk away.

The night was deathly silent, a little eerie, with not a single soul in sight. The shrine which stood where it had been moments ago, disappeared, leaving not a trace of its existence- nothing there but a vacant lot.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flame of Recca…

**Synemyoa: **To those who reviewed the prologue, thank you very much! Hehe! I hope you'll continue reading (and hopefully reviewing too). Take care everyone… -smiles-

--------

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

_"Please remember, Fuuko-san… The only way for you to go back is a kiss." A soothing voice said._

_"Wait! What do you mean? Kiss? Who do I have to kiss? And where do I even need to go back to?" Fuuko asked, running towards where the voice came from._

_"Just remember that. You'll embark on a journey. Something you never even dreamed of…" The voice said. No matter what she did, the voice continued going away… Far away… Until it faded, engulfed in the darkness…_

"Huh?!" Fuuko gasped and opened her eyes.

"It was a dream… Just a dream… Nothing to be nervous about." She told herself and breathed deeply. She glanced at the clock in her bedside table and hurriedly went to the bathroom.

'Gosh! What a way to start my new year! A freaky voice in my dreams always visiting me ever since meeting Rei at the shrine… And now, late for first day of school after the break!' Fuuko thought, feeling annoyed.

--------

**January 14…**

"Ohayou, minna!" Fuuko greeted happily. After that break, she can't believe it but she absolutely missed her classmates. She sat on her chair right away and some girls approached her asking how her New Year went. Some even asked about what she was doing with everyone's beloved Mikagami Tokiya. Unfortunately, someone saw them together while going to the shrine to meet the others…

"Are you and Mikagami-senpai dating just like what the rumors say?" Ayasegawa asked.

'Great! What a start for my new year… Gossips!' she thought sarcastically.

"Kia-chan, whoever spread such rumors is stupid. Do you honestly believe your beloved Mii-cha… I mean, Mikagami-senpai would even lay his eyes on me? And about the shrine… We just happen to encounter each other on the way." Fuuko explained and continued on and on with her ramblings to convince them. But it seems this year was really bad luck for her because…

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a certain monkey named Kirisawa Fuuko. Is she in here?" the object of everyone's affection was now standing outside their classroom and asking some random person nearby.

'Oh shit! Mii-chan, of all the times for you to come here…' she thought, bracing herself for the death glares the girls will send her way. Yet surprisingly…

"Mikagami-senpai! She's here!" Imai shouted cheerfully and smiled at Fuuko.

'Huh? Why are they not mad at me?' Fuuko thought, as her gaze wondered around the girls in front of her.

"Fuuko-san, you don't really need to hide your relationship with him to us. We accept you for him rather than that upperclassman flirt who always clings to him when he passes by…" Ayasegawa whispered.

"Eee! Chotto matte!" she shouted and suddenly stood up. Those around were startled at her unexpected outburst. Even Mikagami raised his brow while looking at her direction.

"Haa…What do you want now, iceberg…?" she said in a tired voice, hoping the name she just called him by, would make it clear to the girls that they weren't in any romantic relationship.

Tokiya didn't like it though and didn't hesitate to blast her with an insult as well. "Monkey, I didn't come here to be insulted. Yanagi-san just kindly asked me to fetch her favorite pet. So, if you understood what I said just now using the human language, come and follow me." he said coolly and went straight outside.

She let out a growl and walked towards the door to follow him. But before she completely left the room she heard the whispers of the girls saying… "That was so sweet!"… "Yeah! What a unique endearment!"… "I bet they particularly came up with that so no one would ever have the same!"…

'Oh my gosh! These girls are out of their minds!' she thought and left.

--------

"Yanagi-chan! Why did you have to ask Mikagami to fetch my Fuuko? I could have done it instead." Domon said while moping.

"Hey! I thought you were over Fuuko?" Recca asked.

"Yeah, I am! Haha! Just wanted to act!" Domon said and started laughing all by himself. The other two just stood there with an anime-like dumfounded expression on their faces.

"Eh? Mikagami-senpai, where's Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi asked, seeing Tokiya approaching with no Fuuko around.

"She was too slow so I went on ahead." He replied.

"Mikagami… How could you treat a lady like that?" Recca said.

"Are you seriously asking me that question, sea monkey? Can she really be considered a lady?" Mikagami asked him coolly.

"You're right, I guess…" Recca said in a low voice.

Out of nowhere, a flying kick hit Tokiya. Recca and Domon laughed at him. But then, Recca received a hit on the head as well by a really large paper fan.

"What was that for, monkey?" Mikagami growled at her.

"Yeah. Why'd you hit me too? Mikagami's the one insulting you." Recca mumbled while rubbing his head.

"Baka! That's for insulting me!" Fuuko said pointing at Tokiya. She then turned to Recca… "And you, don't even think I didn't hear you whispering in agreement to this ice block!" Fuuko said to Recca.

"Hai… Hai… Little children. Enough with the fights." Yanagi said while smiling.

"So, what's with calling everyone?" Fuuko asked after calming down.

"Nothing really…" Yanagi said but it was obvious it really was nothing.

"Oh, Yan-chan! Spit it out will you? What's wrong?" Fuuko asked.

"Well…" she turned to Domon. "You say it, Domon." She ordered the big guy.

"Eee! Why me? Recca should do it!" Domon said in panic and pointed at Recca.

"Why me?! You should do it since Hime asked you first."

"No, yo should do it 'cause she's your Hime!"

"No, you do it."

"No, you!"

"You!"

"No way, you do it!"

"Enough! I didn't come here to listen to you monkeys!" Mikagami shouted impatiently.

"Yan-chan, it's better if you're the one to tell us what the big deal is…" Fuuko said trying to sound calm.

"Well, is it true?" Yanagi started timidly…

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fuuko asked.

"Is it… Is it… Isittrueyouandsenpaiaredating?!" she asked and said it really fast.

"What?! Who told you that?! That's just stupid Yan-chan!" Fuuko shouted.

"Because… It's the latest new year gossip…" Yan-chan said.

"Haa…" Fuuko sighed. "I can't believe this… My classmates said the same thing…" she added in a low voice.

"So that's the reason for your sudden outburst back there." Mikagami said and switch to his thinking pose. She was expecting him to come up with a plan to stop the gossips but it surprised her when he just said…

"Hmm, there's nothing we could do about that. So, let's just leave it be." He said.

"What?! Mii-chan?! Are you mad?! How can you be fine with that?!" she shouted at his face. And received a cold glare from him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that! And besides, I don't care about the gossips! It's not and will never be true anyway!" he shouted right back at her.

"Hmph! If I didn't know any better I'd say you like what's happening because you simply adore me, the great Fuuko-chan!" she said.

"As if monkey! I'd say you're the one who started the gossip anyway because you have a hidden crush on me!" he retorted.

Unexpectedly, she blushed but nobody saw it except for the sharp best friend… Yanagi. "What?! I did not! And will never spread such an embarrassing rumor! Plus, I don't have a crush on you! You're nothing but a refrigerator!" Fuuko shouted again.

"You, denying it like that make it even more suspiscious." Tokiya said and grinned, seeing her annoyed face.

"Whatever! I'm going!" Fuuko snapped and walked off without looking back.

"Uh oh. Mii-chan… Look what you did… She's mad." Recca and Domon said teasingly, seeing that their friend's grand exit seemed to bother the supposed to be iceman. Tokiya didn't say anything but gave them a glare before walking away too.

'Those two… I knew there was something different about them…' Yanagi thought and her inner self smiled evilly.

--------


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Recca no Honou and sadly never will…

**Synemyoa: **Thanks to the reviews you gave… **satomika, Eirist, khryzle kawaii, yanagichyan, Suryasree, cabbage-pebbles, Funky Sushi, Blackrose2005 and Nils. **They really made me happy! Well, now here's chapter two! I hope you'll enjoy reading.

--------

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

'What should I do to get those two together?' Yanagi was thinking while walking to school.

"Yan-chan!" Fuuko called out cheerfully and run quickly to the young girl's side.

"Ohayou, Fuuko-chan!" she greeted her friend.

"Ohayou, Yan-chan. What are you doing walking alone today? Didn't Recca fetch you?" Fuuko asked curiously.

"He said he'll be late today and he didn't want me to face the teacher's wrath along with him. So, he said I should go on ahead." Yanagi explained.

"Ahh… Hmm, Domon called in sick today. He said he ate too much last night and now his stomach hurts." Fuuko said.

"Oh, poor Domon-kun. Maybe we should drop by at his house later after class. Give him some fruits since that's healthy." Yanagi said sweetly.

"Sure. Let's meet up with the others after class then." Fuuko said agreeing and the two walked to class having light conversations.

'Yes! I know just the perfect way to get them together at least for a few moments today!' Yanagi thought and smiled to herself.

--------

"Gomen ne, Fuuko-chan, Mikagami-senpai…" Yanagi said wearing her 'very' sad face on and acting all teary-eyed.

"Eee! Yan-chan! No need to cry over such a thing. I can just buy the fruits myself at the market." Fuuko said.

"Hontou?" Yanagi said, lifting her face to look at her friends and gave them a small smile.

"I'm going to buy some groceries myself so I guess I'm fine with it." Tokiya mumbled under his breath.

Inner Yanagi started cheering at how her plans are working quite well.

"Then, Recca, Mii-chan and I should get going now." Fuuko said cheerfully.

Tokiya sighed and gave her a glare for the nickname she called him yet again. It really irritates him. It sounds so much like a child's name. And it doesn't fit a very handsome teenager like him at all. Fuuko returned to her normal self that morning and started pestering him again as if she weren't mad yesterday.

"Ano… I wanted to bring Recca with me at the kindergarten today. One of the assistants won't be there today so I thought maybe Recca can help me instead…" Yanagi said looking sad again and looked at the other two with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sou ka… Then that means only Mii-chan and I will buy the fruits…" Fuuko said.

"Are you mad? I'm sorry. I promise we'll be at Domon's house as soon as we finish at the kindergarten." Yanagi said still with her pleading look.

"It's alright Yanagi-san. You don't need to plead that much. We can handle buying the stuff and we'll all meet later at the gorilla's house." Mikagami said.

"Thank you very much you two!" Yanagi said with a full-blown smile on her face. Then, they went their separate ways…

--------

"Nee, Yanagi… Why didn't you tell me about this in advance? I would have prepared a bit of entertainment for the kids today." Recca said when they were walking away.

"Recca, actually, I have the day off at the kindergarten today…" Yanagi confessed.

"Eee! Then we should go with those two!" Recca said and stopped at his tracks.

"No, Recca! I planned this so they'd end up spending some time alone together."

"Why?"

"Don't you notice Recca? Even if they try to hide it… I'm sure those two are secretly attracted to each other… Or so I think. That's why I need to know if my hunch is right."

"Ahh… I get it. I think this will be fun! Let's go follow them Yanagi!"

Yanagi smiled sweetly at him and they proceeded to follow the two secretly.

--------

**At the grocery…**

'Stupid fruits! Why do they have to be so heavy?!' Fuuko thought and felt really annoyed as she carried the heavy basket around, following behind Mikagami. (He's buying his grocery supplies for the week.)

"Mii-chan! How long will it take for you to buy what you need?" she asked him, feeling tired and bored.

"You're just complaining because you're tired of carrying that basket of fruits. You should have gotten yourself a grocery cart instead of a basket anyway." He said.

"The grocery cart is too big! I'll look stupid using it with only these fruits in it." she reasoned out.

"Whatever…" he said and ignored her.

She felt really pissed at him because of this. she put down the basket and remained standing there.

'To hell with Mii-chan! He's so rude! He didn't even offer to help me! Ugh!' she thought and closed her eyes in frustration.

When she opened her eyes again, the baskets of fruits were gone at her side. She almost panicked but then, she saw Mii-chan carrying it and pushing his cart ahead. She smiled widely and followed not behind him but beside him.

"Thanks, Mii-chan! I'll push the cart instead…" she said and before he could answer, she took the cart away.

They continued shopping for his groceries and once in a while she would tell him what good food to add to his list and they would argue until he eventually gives in to what she wants. They continued this 'couple-like' routine while going around the market. Recca and Yanagi who was watching them from afar were both giggling with joy, thinking how cute they looked like together.

"I don't want that." He told her and placed the 'thing' back where she got it.

"No, Mii-chan. This is good for your health. Just because you don't like 'it' doesn't mean you need not eat it." Fuuko said and put the 'thing' in his cart again.

They continued arguing and doing the same actions for a few moments and was only stopped when a group of girls passed by them, giggling. What the girls said made them stop and freeze at their spot…

"That's soooo cute!" girl number one said to the other two.

"Yeah, I wish my boyfriend would go grocery shopping with me too…" girl number two said dreamily.

"Totally adorable! Look at them, they look like a newly wed couple!" girl number three said and squealed with delight.

'Did I just hear that?!' Fuuko thought and blushed.

'Newly wed couple?! Who?! Us?!' Tokiya thought and his face turned slightly pink at the thought of having Fuuko as his wife…

Tokiya took the stupid 'thing' Fuuko wanted him to buy and walked away fast, pulling Fuuko's hand and pushing the cart… Then, they went straight to the counter…

--------

"Did you see that Recca?" Yanagi asked, giggling.

"Yeah, Yanagi! I've never seen Fuuko blush like that and Mikagami turning pink!" Recca said while laughing.

"Let's go, Recca. We need to be at the Domon's house first before they arrive so we could tell him all about what we saw!" Yanagi said and they hurriedly exited the market, as the 'couple' was still paying at the counter…


	4. Chapter 3

**Synemyoa: **I don't own Recca no Honou… Although, sometimes I wish I did!! Sorry for the super late update… -sad face- Anyways, two or three more chapters to go and Fuu-chan's adventure will begin!!

--

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_

Recca and Yanagi run all the way to the bus stop which was quite far from the store. They made it just in time and from inside the crowded bus they can see Fuuko and Mikagami walking towards the bus stop as well.

Recca heaved a sigh of relief and said, "It's a good thing they didn't make it!"

"Yeah. That would have looked bad if they catch us spying on them." Yanagi added.

--

"Ugh! I can't believe how unlucky we are. The next bus will take too long!" Fuuko complained like a kid, the moment they saw the bus go.

"Stop acting like a brat, Kirisawa. It'll only take fifteen minutes for the next one to come. Just behave and wait patiently. I didn't come to baby sit you." Tokiya retorted.

"Yeah, whatever you say, dear!" she said with a smirk, remembering what the girls at the store said. She was embarrassed as well, but seeing the itsy bitsy pink tint on Mikagami's face was really amusing so she didn't mind receiving a death glare right after.

--

Recca and Yanagi didn't even need to ring the doorbell anymore. They went straight inside the house after greeting Domon's mom who was talking to a neighbor just outside the gate.

"Domon, you won't belie--" Recca was shouting as he opened the door to Domon's room. But he stopped right away, seeing someone came ahead of them to announce the news.

"I'm telling you, Domon-kun! I saw Kirisawa-san and Mikagami-san with both my cute eyes acting all lovey-dovey at the grocery store!" Kasumi was saying trying to convince him.

"But I just can't imagine Mikagami doing that… Hahaha! Are you sure it was them?" he asked.

"Maybe you're just jealous! You still like Kirisawa-san after all, don't you? You just pitied me so you accepted my feelings, right?!" Kasumi said, as her eyes started to well up with tears.

"E! That's not true, Kasumi-hime! I don't like Fuuko that way anymore. You're the only one for me! Believe me!" he said, holding Kasumi's hands near his heart. (I see Domon as a really 'cheesy' guy… Hehehe!)

"Anyways, Domon! Kasumi's telling the truth!" Recca said, totally barging inside the room with a grinning-from-ear-to-ear Yanagi in tow.

"It's true, Domon-kun! They looked so cute together! But don't tell them we saw them there. Because they didn't know we were spying on them." Yanagi said.

"Wow! I wish I could have seen that too. I can't believe the one who would melt the 'Tokiya iceberg Mikagami' would be Fuuko-chan!" Domon commented with a smile.

"Let's tease them once they get here!" a back-to-normal-self Kasumi suggested.

"Great idea! If they ask how we know, let's tell them Kasumi-chan saw them!" Recca exclaimed.

--

"Let's drop my groceries at my apartment first before we head to Ishijima's house. It's not that far anyway." Mii-chan said.

"Okay!" Fuuko said cheerfully. She really liked hanging out at Mikagami's apartment because it's always neat and clean. Most people may not think it possible, but she's quite a neat-freak herself!

--

**Synemyoa: **Sorry if it's short. Next time I'll try writing a longer chappie! I hope you enjoyed reading... (I wish you'll review as well!) -hopeful smile-


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Recca no Honou… Although I wish I did! (If I did… there'll be more ToFuu moments… Lots of them!!)

**Synemyoa: **Well, here's another update. I hope you'll enjoy reading! (Please review!) –SmilesShyly-

--

"Ojamashimasu!" Fuuko said in a loud cheerful voice, as she hurriedly entered Tokiya's apartment before even he could.

"Don't jump on the bed like a kid like last time!" he shouted to her disappearing form, then heaved a sigh.

"Don't worry, I won't!" she shouted back in reply.

Tokiya went straight to his kitchen to mind the groceries.

--

"Wah! I didn't know Mii-chan has photo albums here. He hid it well. But my eyes are the sharpest in the world! Hahahahaha!" Fuuko was saying as she took out the photo albums in their hiding place.

'He might get mad if I look without permission… Better ask first then.' she thought.

"Mii-chan! I'm gonna check out your 'hidden' photo albums whether you like it or not!" she said in a very loud voice so he could hear her.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who heard it…

--

Tokiya was mumbling incoherent words under his breath about nosy, little, tomboyish monkeys when the doorbell rang. He sighed once again and was walking towards the door already while still carrying some of the vegetables when Fuuko came dashing out of his room screaming, "I'll get it for you, Mii-chan!" in her loud, annoying voice.

"Hai, what can we do for you?" she said to whoever was on the door cheerfully, and thank goodness she said it politely. He stood just a few feet behind her just in case she messes up talking to whoever was there.

"Ara?! Are you Mika-chan's girlfriend? Finally! You know, Mika-chan's really adorable. You should take good care of him. I am his neighbor, Megumi by the way. But you can just call me Megu-chan!"

Tokiya lost almost all the color on his face upon hearing the voice. He immediately pulled Fuuko 'gently' out of the way and…

"Megumi-san, are you drunk again? Do you need a bottle of mineral water again? Here." He said taking a bottle of water out of thin air and handing it to the lady.

"And she's not my girlfriend." He said calmly and was about to close the door.

Unluckily for Mii-chan, he didn't notice the evil gleam that appeared in Fuuko's eyes.

"Mii-chan, how could you? Why would you deny our relationship? Don't tell me you're ashamed of me?" Fuuko whined and showed the lady her 'crocodile tears'.

Tokiya's eyes grew wide at the act and his eyebrows twitched. He was about to start shouting at her when…

"Oh, you poor, poor, girl!" Megu said, pushing the door wide open and hitting our good looking bishie right in the nose. (Ouch!)

Megumi hugged and comforted the 'crying' Fuuko while Tokiya composed himself.

"Kirisawa, will you stop the act. It's--"

"Mika-chan, I knew you were romantically challenged and your hormones don't work well either…" As Megu said this Fuuko was trying hard not to laugh!

"But a gentleman should never treat a girl this badly! Now, go ahead and say sorry then beg for her forgiveness!"

Fuuko knew it was high time she stopped the act.

'Tokiya is so going to pulverize me after she's gone!' she thought in panic.

"Megu-chan, no need for that. Sorry, but Mii-chan here was saying the truth. I just suddenly thought of messing with him a little. Didn't know, Mii-chan was hiding a very beautiful neighbor behind the gang!" Fuuko explained.

"Ah… I see! Then all's well! Sorry for yelling at you and hitting your nose with the door, Mika-chan! Well, I'll be going now!" Megu said cheerfully, went out and close the door.

Once all traces of the lively Megu-chan was gone...

"I'm doomed, aren't I?" Fuuko asked hesitantly.

"Oh you are doomed, Kirisawa. So, I suggest you start running!" Tokiya replied in an annoyed voice.

"Yikes!" she screamed then headed to his room. Mikagami was already right behind her when she entered and slammed the door in his face.

"Gomen, Mii-chan!" she called out from the other side of the door. It was the second time that day that the poor guy had a door hit his nose.

He was still fuming but decided to cool off by walking back to the kitchen and continuing to mind his groceries.

She listened as his footsteps went away. Then she breathed a sigh of relief, falling slowly on the floor.

"Oh well, I'll just check out the photo albums when Mii-chan's in a good mood so I can tease him… Today's not a good day, after all that…" she muttered under her breath.

'I suddenly feel so tired… Maybe I can go to sleep a bit…' she thought, crawling her way onto the soft, inviting bed.

--

**Ganko-cchi: **_Ojamashimasu _is something people in Japan say when they enter somebody else's house.

**Synemyoa: **Well, how did you guys like it? The adventure isn't going to start yet… Maybe later. Soon! Hehe! (Please, be a bit more patient…) -Smiles- Take care...

**Megu-chan: **Maybe you people don't know me… Well, Synemyoa just gave me a name because when she checked out the manga's last chapter, my name wasn't mentioned. -Sad- I'm Mika-chan's sexy neighbor! I hope you'll give a review since I appeared here! -DazzlingSmile-


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Hmm, do I have to say it again? *drags Kaoru*

Kaoru: Yey!! Air time for me!! *jumps up and down*

mARi: Just say it already...

Kaoru: Ok!! Synemyoa doesn't and will never EVER own us!! But it would be nice if she did... or other ToFuu fans did!!

mARi: Wow!! Are you also a fan?

*Kaoru nods*

mARi: Why didn't you say so earlier!! Well, bye guys and I hope you'll enjoy this chappie... *turns to Kaoru again* Now, let's have you sign up for the ToFuu fan club!!

**Synemyoa: **Sorry for not updating in such a long time!! I was busy with real life... and saving my membership at the writing website I'm addicted to... Thanks to all who has given reviews so far!! Special mentions? (**Eirist**, _Satomika_, Mini-Rai, **yanagi-chyan**, _Mrs. Hatake Itachi_, TuckingFypo, **Mi-chan-lover**, _Peppercorn_ and Suryasree)!!

--------

_"Girls! Get her!" a sweet, innocent-looking girl shouted towards her underlings. We all know her as the kind-hearted Sakoshita Yanagi but... in this world? Think again!_

_If we look around, take in the surroundings, we are seeing right before us the beloved High School of the Hokage Gang. Turning to the right, straight ahead is a girl with purple locks, a girlish figure matched with a fiery personality is running away from the vengeful, crazy fan girls of her BFF for life---_

_"Toki-chan!! Save me!!"_

_'Now where is 'she' when you need 'her'! 'Her' fan girls are going to roast me alive!' she thought in panic._

_"You can run but you can't hide from the wrath of the We Love Mikagami Tokiya Fan Club, Kirisawa Fuuko!" their evil leader was grinning maniacally as she came closer as ever..._

_'To think she can fool almost half of the male population of this school, to believe she's as sweet as pie and can't hurt even a fly... If only they could see their Yanagi-hime now...' she thought as a shiver run down her spine. Her pursuers were TOO close now, she knows she cannot escape anymore. She shut her eyes in surrender, accepting her doomed fate. But then..._

_"Fuu-chan!!" A sort of high pitched male voice shouted towards her direction, just as the hungry wolves completely surrounded her._

_In unison, all their heads span in awe at their Prince Charming wearing--- make up?!!_

_Completely oblivious of what's originally happening, Toki-chan--- Mikagami Tokiya approached the group of girls, totally obliterating the frightening atmosphere shrouding about just a few minutes ago._

_"What are you girls doing? Have you all finished eating your bentous? You shouldn't skip meals, they're very important and staying healthy will add more to your beauty!"_

_"Oh, Mikagami-sama!"_

_"He's so cool!"_

_"My Prince!"_

_"Girls! Control yourselves!" the voice of their leader spoke with conviction. Then, with a smooth 'swoosh' sound, she span around facing her 'soulmate' with her winning smile._

_"Tokiya-senpai, we were just asking Kirisawa-san a few questions... Right, girls?"_

_"Yeah... Yes!" her underlings said, still looking dreamily at the silver-haired bishounen? (Or bishoujo? *laugh*)_

_"Well, okay... I hope you don't mind if I borrow her for a while."_

_"We won't. She's all yours." Yanagi said still feigning innocence with a fake warm smile._

_The two--Fuuko and Tokiya walked away hand in hand. The girls left aside silently boiled inside, throwing 'daggers' behind the purple-headed tomboy!_

_A safe distance away from the fan girls, in their secret spot... Fuuko sat down on the grass, leaning her back into the Sakura tree behind the school, her legs stretched, a tired sigh escaping her pouting lips._

_"You were 'this' late, Toki-chan!" indicating the danger she was in using her fingers._

_"Don't tell me you flirted with another guy somewhere that you forgot about me?" she added, feeling unimportant. She crossed her arms and refused to face him._

_"Oh c'mon, Fuu-chan! I'm sorry. You know that's not true!"_

_"Which one? That you didn't flirt?" she asked, finally facing him._

_"Well... Hanabishi Recca's fan club cornered me at the cafeteria... And you know, what I mean! You're the most important person in my life, aside from my family."_

_"Oh God! I'm sorry! I didn't know you encountered that sea monkey... Did they do anything to you? You should have called me!"_

_"You were busy with your own problems--- my fan girls, how could I call you? I'm just glad I wasn't too late..."_

_"Aww! That's so sweet of you! Come here." she motioned for him to come closer and when he did, tackled him into the ground... both of them laughing at their silliness!_

--------

Fuuko woke up, sweating, wearing a confused expression on her face.

'What the hell was that dream about?' were her shocked thoughts.

"Weird dream." she muttered under her breath, sighed and got up to prepare for school...

'Wait a minute... This isn't my room!' she looked around once again and realized she was still in Mii-chan's room. She parted the curtains and was surprised to see how dark it was already outside.

'Why the hell didn't he wake me up?!' she stomped her way outside, furious... Scanning the living room for her target, her expression softened upon seeing his big form all scrunched up in the sofa, in deep slumber...

She walked towards him, he was snoring lightly, his face appeared more innocent, kinder in his sleep... The lines on his forehead were not present and a small, cute smile was even painted on his lips. Fuuko pinched his nose to see if he would wake up... She almost laughed aloud when he grunted in his sleep just like he would if he was actually awake and if she were to do the same thing.

Fuuko was having her own fun watching him 'almost' vulnerable like this. But her happiness was short-lived, her smile soon replaced by a blush and a 'this-is-not-what-you-think-it-is' expression, as her eyes were now staring at his OPEN, deep pools.

"What are you doing, Kirisawa?" he asked raising his brow.

"I was just trying to think of ways how to torture you in your sleep!" she answered in haste, hoping he'd buy it.

"Whatever. We're really late. And it's your fault."

"My fault? Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I was knocking loudly at 'my' bedroom door but it seemed you didn't hear me."

"I fell asleep..." she said in a low whisper.

"That's okay. Let's just hurry. After what the 'rumors' said yesterday, I'm sure Yanagi-san and those two are going to be 'extra' suspicious."

"Hopefully, they won't tease us or anything..."

After fixing themselves and getting the fruit basket in the kitchen, they headed towards the door, locked it and left for Domon's residence. Unbeknownst to both, a pair of eyes were watching, hiding in the darkness...

--------

**Synemyoa: **How was it? Please do drop a review!

**Kaoru: **Bentou means packed lunch, by the way! *puppy dog eyes*

**Synemyoa: **Fine. I'll make you a bentou next time... *signing off*


End file.
